Oh, Puck
by TerraClara
Summary: Harry drags Draco to a Muggle hockey game. When they somehow win a contest, what happens? Slight crack, total AU, established relationship.


"Harry, this can't be sanitary!" Draco Malfoy whined at his boyfriend as he was dragged down the row of red carpeted seats. 

"You'll be fine. Quit being a drama queen." Harry plunked Draco down in a seat (that was abnormally tiny, in the blonde's opinion). Draco grimaced as his shoe stuck to the ground with some spilled soda or something. Pansy (who was surprisingly less annoying, now) sat on his right. Harry was basically bouncing up and down in his seat, waiting for the game to start. Draco was surprised to learn the brunette liked this strange Muggle sport, but Harry had reassured him that it was mostly the stuff in between periods that was so fun. The brunette had dragged him and Pansy to the game, because, in his words, "He wouldn't want to look like a loser. Especially if someone recognized him". 

"Harry, calm the freak down. Chill." Pansy mildly reprimanded the brunette, as now he was almost falling off his seat with excitement. 

"Right, sorry." He sat back in the uncomfortable chair. Draco just rolled his eyes. 

"I can't believe you managed to convince me to come with you. It's only because I like you." He ruffled Harry's hair. 

"Ooh! It's starting!" Harry grinned. 

xxxxxx 

The game was a typical one, but Draco didn't know that. Despite his initial skepticism, he was enthralled from the first second. He wouldn't tell that to Harry, though. 

A loud buzzing sound erupted above the rink, from a huge round screen. They showed some of the players, and Draco decided some of them were rather handsome. Until they smiled, showing gappy, crooked, chipped teeth. 

"Uh, Harry? Don't be a hockey-person, please. I like your teeth." Harry just shook his head slightly.

"Here it comes!" He pointed to the screen. The words "Kiss Cam" were scrawled across the bottom of the suddenly pink board. 

"The best one wins a prize! An autographed jersey! So get your best kissy-lips on!" The announcer reported jollily. 

The cameraman panned slowly from a cute old couple (in Draco's opinion), to two teenagers who just kissed on each others' cheeks. Then, to his astonishment (and embarrassment) the camera landed on him and Pansy, but Harry was sort-of in the shot as well. They obviously wanted him and Pansy to kiss. 

_"Ew."_ Draco thought. _"That's gross. But... They want a kiss, they got one." _The blonde leaned over and kissed Harry square on the lips. The announcer's voice died out and the people in the stands followed suit. But Draco was still kissing Harry. On forever, it seemed. Their tongues battled playfully, forgetting about everything else. Harry moaned. He slow- 

A girl screamed. Draco twitched violently and pulled away from the brunette, who somehow was on his lap...? Oh, Merlin. He had forgotten they were in the (less accepting, idiotic) Muggle world. But... That girl seemed pretty happy. Draco would never understand women. Speaking of, Pansy was watching them with a slightly glazed look. Two more screams shook the air around them, and Draco pushed Harry back to his own seat. Then, the blonde noticed how absolutely shaggable his Hero looked. His glasses were askew, green eyes sparkling delightfully. His hair was even more messed-up than usual. Draco decided to make him look like this more often. 

His head cleared and he realized the cameraman had sort-of frozen on them, his eyes as big as his wide-open mouth. Draco leaned over and gave Harry one more peck on the lips. The announcer cleared his throat and continued talking. The camera guy unfroze (clearly gay, Draco thought) and continued grazing over the crowds, stopping on a few more people before, strangely, the camera came back to Draco and Harry. The word "Winner!" appeared on the screen. 

"And we have a victorious couple! C'mon, give us a replay of the winning kiss!" Okay, so the announcer was bent, too. Draco shrugged. 

This time, Harry kissed him first. The brunette smiled softly against his lover's lips. 

"Are you ready?" He whispered breathily. Draco nearly moaned at the sound. 

"Gods, yes." Harry smiled wider and pulled himself back onto Draco's lap, rocking his hips. Draco involuntarily jerked his, back. Harry intertwined their hands. Draco moved his other hand against Harry's chest, undoing the top button on his emerald green shirt. Harry followed suit, exposing a patch of toned, pale skin. The brunette was just going for the second one when Pansy cleared her throat. Harry pulled back, but didn't leave Draco's lap. He just flipped around with some deft maneuvering and leaned back against Draco's chest. The crowd cheered. 

"Alright, guys! You can get your signed jersey by going to Guest Services after the game. Thanks for playing!" Draco smiled and buttoned up his shirt. 

xxxTimeLapsexxx 

Everyone was in good spirits after the game, as their team won 3-1. The announcer reminded everyone who had won something to go to the information desk before they left. Draco told Pansy to wait for them, and he and Harry walked hand-in-hand to the aforementioned counter.

There was a nice-looking girl working at the desk. 

"Hi, we won the "Kiss Cam" thing. The commentator said to come over here." The girl smiled. 

"Oh, yes. Right this way." She led them to a doorway marked "Stars". 

"This is the changing room. You can go in to get your jersey." Harry looked at Draco nervously. 

"Dragon, _please_ don't say anything." Draco scowled, but nodded. 

They stepped inside. A warm, sweaty smell swirled in their noses, and Draco's was crinkled. Harry just grimaced slightly. 

The brunette moved forward awkwardly. A huge, looming man walked up to him. He must've been at least 6'6", Draco thought. He shivered. 

"Who are you?" The guy's voice was deeper than Draco could believe. 

"I'm Harry, and this is Draco... We won the Kiss Cam thing...?" 

"Oh, right this way." The giant man gestured forward. 

They followed him into a large room lined with lockers and benches. It was filled nearly to the max with hot (in more ways than one), sweaty, huge, hockey players. Draco realized that their height was probably contributed to by the silly little things Harry called "eyes-cates". The pair followed the guy to the front of the room, where Draco jumped when the man shouted suddenly. The players turned to looked at him with slim boredom playing up on their faces. 

"Guys, you all need to sign this for them. They won the KC." He held up a jersey with _"Stars"_ arched across the back where a name would go. The men grumbled, but got into some sort of line to sign it.  
Harry and Draco stood awkwardly to one side, both trying not to look (and therefore flirt) with any of the half-naked players, even though at least two were obviously bent. At least, Draco thought they were. 

Once the jersey was signed, one of the sexier (in Draco's opinion) guys held up the fabric proudly. Harry smiled and reached forward to take it from him, but the man held it up and out of reach of the rather short brunette. 

"What-" 

"Did you really win the KC? How do we know you aren't lying to get the jersey?" The guy's tone was joking, but the shirt was still out of reach. Harry just smiled and turned to Draco. He crashed his lips onto the blonde's suddenly, and Draco stumbled backwards a little. Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist to steady him. Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's already messy mop of hair and pulled him impossibly closer. 

"Alright guys, you're telling the truth." The player's voice was a little weak, but the couple heard him, and pulled away. They were both flushed and panting. The guys gave the jersey to Harry and smiled. 

"Congrats." 

xxxxxx 

"So, Harry. I'll admit, I didn't expect to like hockey that much. Thank you for dragging me there." Draco smiled. 

"You prat, you enjoyed me, not the game!" Harry lightly smacked Draco on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."


End file.
